Sori
Oh funk the big nya About me and shit Henlo Im Sori and im a giant fat nerd who is kinda known for my art and shitty drunk ms paint doodles. I also meme a lot and is a attention hoe Ocs Used: * Maka Abei - SHSL Collector (Survivor, somehow) Maka was the first oc used by Sori. She was a asexual pyromaniac mom who liked to steal things she also killed a goat out of spite for not dying herself. Needed to die but didnt * Izo Cupid - SHSL Valentine (Killed by traitor, Chapter 5) Izo was a fat matchmaker with type 1 disbetes. He was gonna be a killer but Sori pussied out, he regrets that. He matched 4 couples in AD and tried to drug people. He was also in a diabetic coma for a week because Sori lost internet at his shitty farm. * Rōzu Teiten - SHSL Model (Killer, Chapter 3) Rōzu was a 4'10 skirt wearing asshole who on the first day punched the future hope in the tit and got thrown into a lake. Killed his crushes pet and lost a challenge on purpose so he could be whipped. Also killed two people and executed on Christmas Day. * Minori Kampo - SHSL Surgeon (Survivor) A oc Sori is actually proud of and is genrally seen as his best work. Minori was a worrisome trans boy who cared and loved most people he was around. He managed to adopt two brothers at his time in Colosseum and on the last game his boyfriend died and Minori was a very sad boy. Will be reused in China! * Chichi Abei - SHSL ??? (Died from natural causes) Chichi was kind of seen as the most mysterious character in New Centrila. They wore a microwave on their head to protect their identity and unlike anyone else in the cast Chichi passed away from horrible diseases after the games ended and everyone escaped. Leaving them to rot in a jail cell. * Giles Ayasaki - SHSL Butler (Killed by wolf) Giles was pretty much a prick. Often referred to as by tree being 6'11, Giles had a love for people who he deemed had useful talents. He was loyal to them until they died. Giles ended up being killed by one of the three wolves and delivered a poetic last speech before being shot in the head. * Mary-Jane Smith - SHSL Cult Leader (Died, Chapter 5) Mary-Jane or most commonly MJ is a 4'4 stoner with interesting motives. She switches from being a loyal and honest person to being selfless butt. She also ended up with a gal who had the same name as her and was 2 feet taller then her. Mary-Jane was murdered by the traitor Mary Sullivan, who was Mj's girlfriend. She was drowned. * Solomon 'Squishy' Anarchy - SHSL Arachnologist (Died) Squishy is a caring and loyal husband and father. Despite this he still thinks he's in high school but is actually really caring for others. He cries a lot. Sori had to drop out due to shitty times. * Goregie Gargoyle - SHSL Minister (Died, Chapter 5) Goregie is also kind of a prick? They are a very religious agender person who care far too much about their looks and beauty despite that being a sin. Will cry of happiness when they see a dog. They also have a history with Aria's character Cyneweard Dravos. They were in love with the SHSL Robot Kiyomi Hojo and were murdered by Thomes' oc Takumi Kashino. * Izo Cupid - SHSL Valentine'' reused (Killer, Chapter 1)'' Izo is being reused in Utopia because Sori hated how Izo turned out in AD. This time he is joined by his divorce lawyer cousin! He ended up being the first killer because Sori was low-key dying at the time so killed the mod oc and was crushed to death by a giant hammer. * Chichi Abei - SHSL Radiation Scientist reused (TBA) Chichi is being reused in Allstars with their true talent. They are showing their face more which means more true personality. They are still a science nerd who will never fully get dressed. Category:Mun